French door ovens are known, in which the mouth of an oven cooking chamber is selectively opened and closed by first and second oven doors respectively connected adjacent first and second lateral sides of the cooking chamber mouth. The first and second doors are pivotally connected to the oven body and pivot about respective first and second vertical axes. The respective inner edges of the doors meet and seal together at a seam when the doors are closed in order to cover the mouth of the cooking chamber.
Prior french door ovens have been deemed deficient with respect to the hinge system for controlling movement of the doors. In particular, a need has been identified for a french door hinge system for an oven in which the opening and closing movement of the doors is more effectively controlled to improve the heat seal between the doors and also to improve ease of use for operators. Also, it has been deemed desirable to provide a french door hinge system that can be easily adapted for either manual or motorized use.